


Domesticated Predator

by Elisiyre



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dominant Kaneki, Kagune Sex, M/M, Not sure?, Smut, Yaoi?, wtf am I doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisiyre/pseuds/Elisiyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is definitely not something he expected from his cute and shy little bookworm, Hide thought, but even domesticated predators bounce when enticed....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated Predator

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short smut, 'cause I was to lazy to make a beginning. I have been looking for kagune-sex fics(I found them after some searching) but I had already written this by then. So I'm just gonna throw it up here... Enjoy??

In that moment something in Kaneki’s eyes changed, and Hide suddenly felt a tremble go down his spine. Kaneki’s eyes was that of a predator about to bounce his prey, and the predator knew he would win. A blood red tentacle moved up along Hide’s body and bound his hands together, securing them above his head. Hide wasn’t sure if he were supposed to feel afraid or if it was a big turn on, but he would be lying if he said that his neither regions didn’t twitch. The difference in strength was immense, and the knowledge that Kaneki could do whatever he wanted to him brought heat to his core.

Kaneki seemed to know this as well, and those usually light gray eyes appeared to have darkened to a midnight grey. He moved forward and their lips met in a hungry kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Hide could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, and he was certain Kaneki heard it too. A rough squeeze of his ass had Hide gasping, allowing Kaneki’s tongue to explore his mouth. Hide couldn’t keep from whimpered into the kiss as Kaneki kept on massaging his behind with both hands.

This is definitely not something he expected from his cute and shy little bookworm, Hide thought, but even domesticated predators bounce when enticed. It was a truly thrilling feeling, to surrender oneself completely to another. 

Their lips parted as Kaneki moved to kiss and lick at his throat. Hide took a shaky breath as he tried to regain some of the clarity that had left him. He briefly wondered where their pants and boxers had gone before Kaneki bit down between his shoulder and neck. 

“Nghh” he squirmed against the kagune’s hold on his hand, grinding his hips up into Kaneki’s, their cooks rubbing against eachother. Kaneki’s teeth sunk a little deeper into his skin, drawing just the slightest bit of blood. Hide feelt a small breeze of satisfaction go through him, he wasn’t the only one blindly drowning in desire. 

Kaneki moved back from Hide’s neck, making him whimper at the lose of Kaneki’s warmth. Two of the remaining three tentacles encircled his calves and forced his legs to separate and closer to his chest. Hide couldn’t help but blush furiously as Kaneki’s eyes roamed his body hungrily. Kaneki’s eyes was almost black from lust as he gazed his friend. Laying on his back with his hands tied above his head and legs separated, giving a clear view of his ass and erect cook with pearling with precome on top. A strong red color was draped over his friend face and traveled down his exposed neck and chest, mouth agape breathing with ragged breaths with a thin string of saliva traveling down his chin. He had to hold himself back from bouncing his friend and burying himself deep within Hide’s firm ass, this wasn’t about him, afterall.

Hide jerked when he felt something warm and wet pressed against his entrance. His eyes widened. Both of Kaneki’s hands was in either side of his hips, although he didn’t know when he moved them, and his body was too far away and, Oh god... Something like this had never crossed Hide’s mind, but when he felt the soft yet not body part enter him he shuddered. Something in the back of his mind thought that the tentacle like kagune should be to big for this, but was shushed out as his body was high strung from the intrusion. He just knew he wouldn’t walk away from this without a new fetish. 

Kaneki’s hand moved over Hide’s body to make him relax, massaging his thighs and ass, brushing over his stomach and tweaking his nipple and planting small kisses here and there, all the while the blood red tentacle calmly moved in and out of Hide. Hide’s body started to ease into the pleasurable touches and the kagune was showed in a little further, a little harder. Hide’s eyes fluttered shut as a content hum sounded from his throat. But soon shot open. 

“Oh Shi..” Kaneki’s kiss swallowed the sound of Hide’s half moan, half cry. His body shuddering as that spot was hit repeatedly. He made a muffled moan every time his prostate was hit, and he had given up hope on even thinking of having some form of dominance in their kiss, letting Kaneki tongue wander wherever it wanted while he tried to follow in the strange dance. 

Warmth started to pool in his stomach and Hide broke the kiss with a strangled moan as his back arched.   
“Kaneki...” He begged, and he saw in Kaneki’s eyes he had understood. The kagune thrusts came harder and faster and a cry sounding like ‘Kaneki’ of raw pleasure came from his mouth as white heat exploded in his core. 

After regaining his breath Hide found that the kagune no longer had a hold on him and Kaneki was staring intently at him with a strong blush across his face.   
“I didn’t think you could be such a dominant person, Ka-ne-ki” a mischievous smirk came across Hide face as Kaneki spluttered indignantly and backed away from his friend, all signs of the ‘predator’ gone. Hide followed Kaneki’s movement and pushed him down onto the bed while towering over him.  
“We are so going to do that more” Hide made a face-splitting smile, before softening. “But before that…..”


End file.
